


First and Last

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Babies, Babyfic, Erik Thorson - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Tony Feels, Valki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further proof that Tony Stark has a heart, especially when his favorite nephew is hurting.</p><p>Written for http://ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not a huge Thunderfrost shipper, however I stumbled across http://ask-the-odd-family-from-asgard.tumblr.com/ not too long ago. Long story short, I caught the feels for these guys, especially Erik: oldest son, sassiest child, and only one without powers. Combine it with the post where Tony holds baby Erik and this had to be made!

There was something amiss when Thor's daughter was delivered. It was a happy day and she was healthy, yet Tony felt like something was just off. “Hello Valki” Thor cooed at the tiny bundle “I am your father. This is your mother, Loki.” It all looked sweet, like a family picture.

Wait.

Tony's eyes flickered across the room, seeing every adult in the tower present. Every adult.

He slipped out of the medical wing quietly before looking to the ceiling and asking “JARVIS, where's Erik?”

“Young Master Thorson left level 23 6.427 minutes ago without notice. He is sitting just outside the west stairwell, level 54.”

“Thanks, don't tell anyone else where the kid is for a while, half an hour at least.” Tony said as he walked to the nearest elevator and rode to level 54. Level 54 was three fourths of the way up Avengers Tower and housed the secondary Data Center for the Avengers servers. It was cool and dim, as was the majority of the floor. Hardly anyone came here besides Tony and cleaning staff, it was quiet except for the hum of technology and the elevators. Tony knew a good place to cry when he saw one.

The sniffles were the first thing he heard, familiar and strange all at once. He was far past those years when he hid in closets to sob, but he could remember. Erik wasn't much of a crier now that he was a month off from four, so it was a bit of a shock to see his pale skin and blue eyes all red and blotchy.

The kid didn't move when he spotted Tony, just cried harder. He didn't let up when the engineer sat down, or when he pulled him into his lap to hold him. He wasn't a fan of the running nose or the death grip of tiny arms around his neck, but this wasn't about him.

“Don't want to meet your sister, huh Squirt?”

“No!” He bawled “No! Hate her!”

“She's a baby, Pointbreak, she won't take it personally if you do. I also know you don't really hate her. You were all excited about having a sister.” Erik curled tighter into himself and Tony had to make him look up. “What's really wrong?”

“She's different.” He whimpered. “Momma and Dad want to r'place me.” Oh. Yikes, it was an 'I'm not good enough' thing. Those sucked about 98% balls and 2% ass, he knew that personally.

“What makes you think they want to replace you?” Tony asked in his softest tone, the one reserved for circuts and injured baby animals. Emotionally injured asgardian toddlers counted as baby animals.

“I don't got powers.” He whispered into Tony's shirt, like if he said it too loud Tony would run away “She does.” That explained it. Thor had been running about like it was Christmas since Valki started calling up lightning storms whenever she kicked. Tony still mourned the loss of that last glass of Glenmorangie single malt, but he would live.

“How does that matter?”

“Dad said I'd be a king s'mday, but if I don't have powers how can I be a king?” He whimpered but didn't break down again. “She's gonna be king an' 'm gonna be r'placed. S'not fair.”

“Jarvis, sub-basement level 4.” With that Tony scooped Erik into his arms and strode back to the elevator. Erik didn't ask where they were headed, didn't do much besides breathe heavily against Tony's neck, still calming down. His breath had evened when the elevator stopped on level 4.

Tony's lab took up almost the entirety of levels 3 and 4. This was his sanctuary, his safe place. “Sometimes it's hard being the odd-one-out. I'm human, yeah, but look around. I built everything in here.” Erik was taking it all in, eyes wide.

“You made ev'rything?” he asked, as if it couldn't be true.

“I made everything here and I don't have powers, I'm just Tony Stark. But you? You're something else.” He looked down into those wide blue eyes and smiled “Maybe you've got something bigger waiting for you than making lots of thunder or being able to give yourself a costume with a really, really dumb looking helmet.” Erik's smile was small but to Tony it was like the sun had come out.

After all, normal boys had to stick together.


End file.
